super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Saboteur
Saboteur is the fourth episode of Season 3. Plot Kimberly finds death notes in her house, Haley comes to stay in Lexington. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie * Kimberly Black * Becky Recurring Characters * Chris * Haley Guest Character Transcript (Doorbell rings)' '''Karrie: I''' got it! – Hello? (Jaw drops) '''Haley: Oh it’s Karley! Great News! I just moved out here to spend more time with you guys! (Karrie falls to the ground)' '''Haley: Karrie? Becky: Do I hear HALEY! Haley: BECKY! Guess what? Becky: What? Haley: I''' moved out here! '''Becky: That’s great! Haley: and we have enough room for you and Karrie. Becky: Omg! Yes! You heard that Karrie! Karrie: …''' (Silence) '''Becky: Karrie? (In the MK High school computer lab)' '''Mateo: Have you mastered all of your powers yet? Chris: I''' would like to think I have. I went to the super human academy for 2 years. '''Mateo: You went to the academy my dad is at? Chris: Yeah, my dad Christopher also did. Mateo: So wait you are a junior? Chris: Yeah. Mateo: That’s cool! What kind of powers do you have that we don’t know about? Chris: Well there is this other power I have. (Shoots air blast at Mateo)' (Mateo falls to the ground)' Chris: Oh no! What did I do? (Trent walks into the room)' '''Trent: What happened! I heard a huge shake in the school! Chris: Uh-''' It must have been an earthquake. (At the black’s house)' Kimberly: Well guys, I hope you sleep well at your new home. Karrie: Thanks, Kim! I’m sure they will. (Karrie and Becky leave the home)' '''Kimberly: Well the house is all to me! What is this? DEATH NOTE: You have 2 hours to move out of the house or this house will be gone… forever! Kimberly: Oh no! I need to call Mateo. (Calls Mateo) Mateo: Yes, mom? Kimberly: I''' found something in the house. It’s a death note. '''Mateo: A''' death note! We need to call Da-. Never mind we can’t. '''Kimberly: Chris is one of the youngest super humans maybe he can help us out with finding who put it in our house. Mateo: I''' think he can help us but I think that Haley might have put those notes in the house. '''Kimberly: Why do you think, she is one of your friend’s best friends. Mateo: She moves out here and then death notes appear in our house. Kimberly: You’re right! We need to get the super human council to look her up. Mateo: I’ll head there right now! Kimberly: Hurry fast! (In the super human academy)' ''Suzanne': Hello! And welcome to the Super Humans Academy. Please step inside the scanner so we can tell whether you are a super human.' (Mateo steps into the scanner)' Mateo: I’m all super human. Kimberly: So am I. Suzanne: Okay, what are you guys here for? Mateo: We need you guys to look up a person named Haley Strong. Suzanne: Oh sorry, that’s classified. Kimberly: What do you mean classified! We just want to know if the person is a super human or not. Suzanne: I’m sorry we are not a loud to give information about other people. Mateo: And why not? Suzanne: Because it’s classified. Mateo: You are no help at all! Suzanne: Well before you leave we need you to fill out this form about how your time was here. Mateo: Fill this out for your form! (Mateo throws an energy blast at the form)' '''Kimberly: Come on! (Kim grabs Mateo and Super speed back home)' (In Black family house)' Mateo: Well Mom, I might have not found the person who sent these notes I will find them. Kimberly: Thanks Mateo! But you must have forgotten I am also super human. Mateo: I''' know mom but I’m always here to protect you also. '''Kimberly: Thanks, don’t forget we are going to the first live eviction of your brothers show so get prepared! Mateo: Don’t worry I’ll be ready.